No Turning Back
by kylerific
Summary: What if the person you promised to protect was being hurt right infront of you and you didnt even know it?
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story, and I'm not sure if I should continue. Let me know what you think. Comment Please :]

May contain triggers: Molestation and Rape (Maybe more later)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than B's parents.

* * *

Brittany woke up to the sound of muffled laughter coming from down stairs. She threw the covers off herself, and placed her feet flat on the floor as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She made her way down the staircase and into the kitchen, where she was meet with flour and pancake batter flying everywhere.

"Hey." Brittany says to her father and Santana, who are playing some kind of pancake war as they chase each other around the kitchens island. They don't hear her and continue to throw flour and smear  
batter on each other's exposed skin.

"Hey!" she yells right as Santana flung a sack of the white powder into the air. Thinking quickly Brittany's dad, Ethan, ducked sending a cloud of flour right into his daughters face.

Santana let the now empty bag fall to the floor and stared at her girlfriend.

Ethan stared at Brittany with his mouth slightly hanging open. He then turned to Santana, who in turn looked at him.

"Nice shot!" he said reaching over the island and hi giving Santana. He turns back to his daughter who's still covered in flour. Her eyes are tightly shut and her nose is scrunched. Brittany brings her hands to her face and wipes the powder from it.

Ethan grabs a hand cloth off of the oven door handle and walks over to assist her. "Oh, I'm sorry Britt." he says remorsefully. Attempting to lighten the mood, "Your girlfriends got one hell of an arm, huh?"

Once there was no trace of flour on her face, "yeah, she does." she says as she opens her eyes. Ethan kisses Brittany on the forehead and takes a seat at the messy island.

Santana was on her way over when Brittany thought, 'I might as well try to get some sympathy kisses out of this'.

"Britt Britt, I'm so sorry." Brittany pouted. She wasn't angry just surprised. Truth is this isn't the first time she caught her dad and her girlfriend playing some childish game.

The thought of how accepting her father was of Santana made her smile. Santana wrapped her arms around her girlfriends' waist and stared into her crystal blue eyes, "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" she asked in a seductive voice, placing soft kisses on Brittany's face.

Ethan raised an eyebrow and busied himself with cleaning, but only pushed things around instead of actually being productive. He was ease dropping. Not because he was being a good father, but because he was nosey.

"I think I might be able to think of a few things..." Brittany was cut off as her mother walked into the kitchen.

"Lady's we don't need to hear what you do in the privacy of your room, we hear enough at night." both girls let go of each other and look toward the tiles on the floor, in attempt to hide their reddened cheeks. "Speaking of which, Santana you need to sleep at your house tonight."

No longer interested in the floor, the girl's heads pop up and stare at Brittany's mom.

"What? Grace well is quieter, we promise."

Ethan and Grace looked at each other and laughed. "We haven't had a peaceful night of sleep in weeks. I sleep in the guest room..." which is the only bedroom downstairs, "...with my headphones in. Ethan on the other hand stays in our room..." that is located only right down the hall from their daughters, "...trying not to hear." What he really does to drown out the noise, he only knows?

"Mom, you can't be serious."

"Look honey, it's only for tonight. You two will live without having sex for one night."

"Or longer." Ethan says under his breath as if he knows from experience. Not even a second went by before Grace's hand went upside the back of his head. The girls giggle at his misfortune.

The older women made her way over the mounds of flour on the flour to the refrigerator. As she looked inside Ethan looked at the girls and whispered, "Well, at least she didn't say anything about the mess. If we leave quietly, it never happened." they all make a silent break for the nearest exit, but it was as if Grace had eyes in the back of her head.

"And where do you think you're going?" The two culprits and the one who was at the wrong place at the wrong time, let out a disapproving sigh. Mrs. Pierce turned around and gave them all an award winning Pierce smile.

* * *

After they finished cleaning, Grace and Santana made breakfast even though it was lunch. Once they were all stuffed they piled into the living room and each couple cuddled on the couch. Ethan cuddled Grace and Brittany cuddled her girlfriend.

Brittany's parents had her when they were young. They didn't always have what they wanted, but they always had what they needed, each other.

Grace was the older version of her daughter. A tall, blue eyed, blonde with a heart of gold. Her father was playful, open-minded and always happy. So it's safe to say she took from both mother and father.

It was now night and Santana had long been gone. With nothing left to do Brittany retreated to her room to sleep until she could see her girlfriend again.

Once she opened the door she was meet by piercing chocolate eyes.  
"Santana," she says in almost a yell. Scared that her parents might have heard she lowered her voice. "Santana, what are you doing here? How'd you even get in here?"

Hoping off the bed Santana walked over to Brittany, "You should really lock your windows. Who knows who could crawl up here at night and..." she stopped as Brittany looks toward her terrified. "Don't worry B, I locked it." sensing that wasn't going to be enough she grabbed the blondes trembling hand and lead her towards the bed. "I'll protect you. No ones gonna hurt you, I promise."

They begin to snuggle into the each other Santana being the big spoon when, "Santana, I think you should sleep on the floor."

"What, why?"

"Because, we never just 'sleep' when where in bed together."

"Tonight we will." Santana said thinking that was the end, but Brittany turned to face her.

"Please?" she softly said. It was too dark to tell but Santana knew Brittany was pouting. She rolled her eyes, grabbed a pillow and the yellow fleece blanket at the end on the bed, and got down on the floor.

Brittany didn't keep her room cold so she was content with what she had. The only thing was she was lying on the side of the bed that was only separated by a night stand, not giving her much room. Too lazy to move she reached up and held the pale hand that lie hanging off the side of the bed. Brittany's hand still slightly wavered in fear. This didn't go unnoticed. " I'll always protect you, you know that right?" Brittany squeezes Santana's hand in assurance. A few moments went by as the still held hands, in silence.

"I love you, Britt Britt."

"I love you too, San." And with that they drift off into their dreams.

* * *

A light came from the hall, but it was shining from the bottom Brittany's bedroom door, under the bed and onto the front of Santana's eyes, causing her to stir. Opening her eyes she squinted trying to adjust them, but the light was turned off just as fast as it was on.

Santana shifts from her side onto her back. She was going to return to sleep, but the door creaked open. Scared out of her mind she tightened her hand only to realize Brittany's wasn't attached. The brunette reached up in search of the hand it held earlier, only to grab a fist full of sheets.

The footsteps got closer and Santana was in pure panic mode. The gentle steps caused Brittany to move, but not wake. A familiar voice  
shushed her and the springs on the bed were now silent. 'Oh, it's just Ethan.' Santana thought to herself. Then it came to her that she wasn't supposed to be there. Her and Brittany's dad where like best friend, they played video games together, they joked, he was pretty much her second best friend, after Brittany of course, but she didn't want to get caught so she quietly slid her small body under the bed.

She felt the springs to the left of her dip closer to the floor. Santana knew he was sitting on the bed, but why.

He started saying something, but she couldn't quite make out what he was saying. As time went on, the whispering continued with the occasional hum. The bed started to move as well. Not much, but it moved as if someone kept adjusting how they were positioned on the bed. 'Maybe Britt was uncomfortable and keeps rolling over' she thought.

Right after Santana was closed her eyes and fell back asleep, Ethan stood and quietly left the room.

* * *

Santana tried to roll over, but was stopped. She opened her eyes and slid back out from under the bed. She closed her eyes and embarrassed the quite, until it was broken. Peaking up on to the bed, she first noticed Ethan was gone, and then she heard a faint muffled noise.

Brittany was curled up into the fetal position hugging a pillow, back turned to Santana.

Santana climbed onto the bed and placed her hand on Brittany's arm. Brittany's body immediately tensed at the contact and her sobs grew in volume. "Please don't touch me." the sound of her voice was so weak, so broken that instantly Santana knew something was wrong.

Looking over at the clock she noted that it was only '3:38' in the morning. She was never the best at comforting, so she decided to cuddle her. As she shifted her body closer to Brittany's, Brittany shot off the bed and retreated to her en suite bathroom. Santana got up and sat outside the door. The light never turned on and Brittany didn't say anything.

The night wore on as Santana tried to get the bathrooms occupant to speak. As each attempt failed, she decided to figure out what could have happened to make her so upset.

'She was fine when we went to bed, and now she's crying. Maybe she had s bad dream?' that thought was very likely because she was scared that someone would sneak in. 'Or,' just remembering the last person to enter the room, 'maybe Ethan said something to her that made her cry.' Santana seriously doubted this option, because Ethan was an amazing father and never once had Santana seen him upset her.

After a little more thought she dismissed the second option, and went with bad dream. Ethan was way too good of a father to ever hurt Brittany, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for coming back to read chapter 2. As always reviews are appreciated. Last chapter I had alot of errors and I appreciate everone who caught it. I fixed it last week, but if there are any mistakes in this chapter, just let me know. :]

* * *

Brittany woke up on the hard cold white tiles of her bathroom floor. She opened her eyes and stared at her bathtubs side wall. For some time she laid like that, trying to figure out if last night was a false reality or the truth.

Eventually she pulled herself off the floor, taking a stand in front of the mirror. She looked at her pajamas and everything seemed fine. Then she took her shirt and shorts off. Everything was...

Brittany ran her hand over the clasps of her bra and noticed that they weren't in the correct hooks.

This was a huge wake up call for her. Everything she thought was just an awful nightmare was actually her reality.

She backed into the door with a loud thud, slid down the smooth wood and onto the floor. Then she cradled her head in her hands between her knees, and cried.

Outside of the door laid a slumbering Santana, she hadn't sent slept well due to the amount of thoughts that filled her head the previous night. Once she heard the thud on the door she woke immediately. She got on her knees and put her ear to the door, for any sign of what was happening on the other side.

The action was unnecessary, audible sobs came from Brittany and could be heard throughout the room.

Santana had no more time to sit and baby Brittany, she needed to know what was wrong, and she needed to know now.

"Brittany!" Santana yelled as she tried repeatedly to open the locked door. The fact that she wasn't getting in urged her to beat on the door until Brittany came out.

After a continuous three minutes of aggressive knocking on the door, Santana heard the door unlock. It took everything she had not to break the door down.

She stood back to allow her girlfriend room to exit. As Brittany walked into the room Santana instantly calmed down.

Brittany looked at the floor letting her long blonde hair cascade down over her face. As she finally looked up, she noticed that Santana had her arms out.

It was as if a magnetic force brought them together in a bone crushing hug. They both tried to convey their emotions through the embrace; neither girl said a word as they cried.

Seeing Brittany cry was hard for Santana. Not knowing why proved to be even harder.

Standing up and crying took a lot out of the girls, so they moved over to the bed and let sleep take them over.

* * *

Santana woke up and seen that the blonde still was asleep. She loved Brittany and didn't want to leave her, but she was hungry and needed food.

As she pulled away and hopped off the bed, she watched Brittany reach out for her. Santana's stomach growled and although she felt bad she opted for the next best thing. She grabbed a pillow and placed it in Brittany's reach, and then Santana waited. Right after she laid it down, Brittany cuddled it with a smile.

Santana couldn't help but smile at how adorable Brittany could be.

* * *

"Finally." Santana said. She patted her stomach as she spoke to it, "I'm sorry I've neglected you." Her arm extends to open the refrigerator door, but an instant before, she hears Grace call her from the garage.

"Santana, is that you?"

"Damn it." she withdrew her hand and made her way toward Brittany's mom.

"Hey Mrs. P, what's up?" Grace was sitting on the hard concrete of the garage floor with multiple brown cardboard boxes of various sizes surrounded her. She was holding a painting that was obviously done by a child.

Grace looked up at Santana, "Hey, I heard some banging upstairs earlier, are you and Brittany alright?

"Yeah, we're fine." Santana said, but Grace has known the girl for such a long time that she knew she was lying. She gave Santana an 'I don't even believe that' look. "Is it because you had to go home last night?"

"No, of course not. I didn't even..." she stopped before she told on herself. The older women raised an eyebrow. Truth was she new Santana and her daughter wouldn't be able to stay away from each other.

The teen playfully rolled her eyes and laughed," Okay, so we're not fine."

"Care to share?" Things took a serious turn.

Santana looked everywhere except for at Grace. Once her eyes eventually found her, she took in and let out a deep breath. "Well, last night she was fine," she tried to think of a way to not let Grace know she was there, "then this morning she locked herself in the bathroom. She was crying and wouldn't unlock the door..."

Grace cut her off, "And that's why I heard banging on the door?" Santana looked at the ground and nodded. "Welp, I guess history repeats itself." Grace said light heartedly. Santana looked confused. One, she didn't know when this happened before, and two; she didn't know why Grace seemed unfazed by it.

Grace seen the brunettes face, "Come here." she resituated a few boxes and patted the empty space next to her. Santana moved closer to her girlfriend's mom and sat down. "Now I know I have that picture somewhere." she says to herself as she scavenged for something.

Right as Santana opened her mouth to speak, "Aha, here it is." Grace held up a photo of a seven year old Brittany, crying. She wore a yellow sundress with a duck pattern all over it. Santana smiled and took the picture to get a better look. Her finger ran over the old, slightly wrinkled photo.

"That was taken a few days after Brittany locked herself in the bathroom, while she cried. I had to beat on the door and try to talk to her for the better half of an hour."

She then handed Santana another photo, it was Brittany in the same dress and it looked to be the same day. This time she stood with her shoulders raised up and her head tilted in an 'I don't know who did it' kind of way, with the cutest toothless grin plastered on her face. "And this one was taken an hour after the first."

Santana couldn't help but laugh at this. "She is so precious. Why is she so happy?" she looked over at Grace.

"Because that's just Brittany. Just give her time and she'll be fine."

They spent the next twenty minute talking about Brittany's childhood, and the funny things she did, when Brittany herself walks in.

Both Santana and Grace were too busy looking at more photos and laughing to know she had entered. "What's got you all so happy?" she said as she made room for herself next to Santana who now sat across from Brittany's mom.

Santana leaned over giving Brittany a kiss on the lips. Brittany looped her arm around her girlfriends and cuddling into her, placing her head into Santana's neck.

Grace smiled, she thought that they made a cute couple and were very compatible. It might even be safe to say that she was a little jealous. Her and Ethan's relationship was slowly starting to sink. Yes, they still loved each other, but their sex life was pretty much nonexistent. It's not like they lacked drive, it was the fact that they never wanted it at the same time.

Ethan always wanted it in the morning, and never at night; Grace was the opposite, and never knew why he was so persistent every morning. In the afternoons he was either playing with Santana or bothering Brittany, or she was either shopping or with her friends, so they never really had or made time.

Santana lifted up a small stack of colored paper that was put together as a book. Brittany blushed immediately, "Ya, know Britt, I never knew you were an author." She flipped through the pages then back to the title page." Heart attacks are just from loving to much by Brittany Pierce." They all burst into a fit of giggles.

"Well what can I say? I was like 6 when I wrote that." she pouted.

Santana reached for Brittany's hand and interlocked it with her own, "Well, I think it's..." Her sentence came to sudden stop as she grabbed her chest and her breathing became irregular.

Brittany dropped the pout and started to panic. Grace lent over to see if she was okay. Santana shifted to lie in her girlfriends lap, and looked up at her. "I think..."

"What, Santana!" she said as tears threatened to fall from her eye.

"I think I'm having a heart attack."

Completely forgetting about their previous conversation Brittany replied, "A heart attack. How could you be having a heart attack?"

Grace sat back down and smiled, she knew what was taking place, and internally commended Santana's wit, but Brittany on the other hand didn't understand.

She looked at her mom, "Why are you smiling and not helping her." Grace simply smiled wider and pointed down to Santana.

Brittany looked back down and into the brown eyes she could never forget when Santana spoke, "Because I love you too much," she said with a smile now growing on her face. Brittany looked at her confused then a few seconds later she understood.

At first she thought it was cute how Santana turned something she was embarrassed about into something romantic, but then, "You made me think you were dying." She slapped her playfully on the arm with a smile.

As Santana sat back up she laughed, "I'm sorry, but it was too good to pass up."

Their laughter was cut short by Santana's stomach growling. They laugh again, "I'm starving too, let's go eat. Are you coming mom?" Brittany asked.

"Not right now, Hun, I want to finish sorting through all this." With that Santana and Brittany were off.

* * *

Once in the kitchen Santana had zero interest in waiting for food, so she grabbed a box of Cap'n Crunch and the milk and sat down at the island. Brittany brought her a bowl and a spoon, and in no time she was plowing down into it.

Brittany just watched her with a smile on her face. Santana looked up, "What?" mouth half full. The blonde just giggled and grabbed a bowl and spoon for herself.

She also got a box of Fruit Loops down. Never would she dare to eat or touch Santana's Cap'n Crunch again. It was insane how crazy she was over her cereal. One time Brittany ate a few pieces out of the box when Santana was asleep, and the next day she gave her a thirty minute lecture about how when pieces are missing it imbalances her breakfast. And at the end of it she threw the mostly full box away.

Santana had already devoured a serving of cereal and was pouring her second as Brittany poured her first.

Brittany was just about to put the spoon in her mouth when," Hey girls, cereal for lunch. Awesome." She froze unable to move.

Santana looked up, "What's up E-Man, you wanna join us?"

Santana and Ethan looked at Brittany as her spoon hit the ceramic bowl. Brittany stood quickly, and gave a shy smile to Santana, "I'm actually not hungry."

Santana was confused, "But you just said..." she was cut off.

"Yeah, but I suddenly feel dirty, so I'm gonna go take a bath."

"Okay, give me a second and I'll come with you." Brittany shakes her head violently.

"No that's okay, take your time. I kinda just wanna be alone." She didn't even wait for a reply before she darted out of the kitchen.

The two kitchen occupants just looked at each other and shrugged. Ethan sat in Brittany's place, ate her cereal, and talked and laughed with the young brunette.

* * *

Around an hour later Santana went up the stairs and into Brittany's room. She walked over to the bathroom door and tried to open it. It was unlocked, so far so good.

When she opened the door Brittany was relaxing in the tub. Santana audibly shut the door and Brittany jumped in shock. Once she seen who it was she relaxed. "Oh, I thought I locked that."

Santana made her way over to Brittany. She sat down on the floor with her legs crossed, "What are you doing." she asked in a low tone.

"Thinking." she said simply.

"About what?"

"Why the world is the way it is. Can I ask you something?"

Santana didn't understand how Brittany altered moods so fast lately. "Sure."

"If you could wish for anything, what would it be?"

She was even more confused about why Brittany was having such deep thoughts, so instead of dwelling on it she decided to ask. "Britt, why are you thinking about that?"

Brittany just shrugged, "Never mind, I don't want to talk about this anymore." She further relaxed into the warm bubbly water.

* * *

Silence filled the room causing an unknown amount of time to pass. Santana sat on the back of her legs shins to the floor with her head rested atop of her arms that were crossed and lying on the tubs side.

"Britt." she said softly.

"Hmm?" she said as she laid in the water with her face toward the ceiling. Her eyes were closed but she was listening.

Santana stared at the side of Brittany's face. "Brittany, look at me." Her voice sounded so weak. It actually scared the blonde. She opened her eyes, but couldn't bring herself to look at her girlfriend. "Please." To Brittany it seemed like the more Santana spoke, the more defeated she sounded.

Her body stayed still in the water, only turning her head she looked at Santana. They made eye contact and blue mixed with brown in a short silence.

"I know what I'd wish for now." Santana said as a single tear fell from Brittany's eye. "I'd wish that my girlfriend would trust me enough to let me know what's making her so sad."

Brittany was silently sobbing, no noise left her throat, but tears fled from her eyes with urgency. How was she supposed to tell her girlfriend that her father molested her? Again.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank everyone for being patient. I know it took a while longer than expected to update, but here it is. I had a few things to work out on my other story. Sorry about that, but if you could still review; it helps me figure out what to do next… :]

P.S thanks for being so enthusiastic about the story.

* * *

Santana couldn't for the life of her figure out what was wrong with her girlfriend. Every time she asked, the blonde would say _'I don't wanna talk about it'_ or _'I'm fine. Nothing's wrong', _but Santana knew Brittany better than that.

"Hey Britt." Santana's said softly as she played with blonde strands of hair.

"Yes." Brittany replied with hints of sleep in her voice, while her head rose and fell with Santana's chest.

"You know I love you right?" the blonde stiffened. Silence filled the room, only the faint sound of breathing could be heard. "Babe?"

"Santana, I really don't want to talk about this. I told you I'm fine."

"Did I do something? If I did I'm sorry, but I can't stop doing it if you don't tell me what I'm doing wrong."

Small shapes where being drawn into Santana's chest. "You haven't done anything wrong, it's just…" Brittany closed her eyes tight, she hated this. "I don't want you thinking that this has anything to do with you."

The brunette tightens her grip around her girlfriend and continued to stroke her hair. "Britt, if it has to do with you, it has to do with me. You've been pushing me away and I'm afraid I'm losing you. Tell me what's making you so sad, so I can fix it."

Brittany cuddled further in to the brunette, softly choking on the tears that rolled down her cheek, as Santana continued, "Lately I feel like… like you… might not love me any…"

Lifting her head, Brittany quickly looked into the sad eyes of her girlfriend, and both girls adjusted themselves to lie on their sides next to each other. The moonlight that came through Santana's bedroom windowhits her face illuminating the streams that stained her face. "Don't. Please don't say that." She said barely above a whisper. The blonde's chest filled with air, and let it out. "There's something I need to tell you, but I need you to let me tell you without interrupting me. If I stop, I don't think I could continue." With a nod, Brittany took another deep breath, and closed her eyes.

"When I was younger I would always get made fun of for not being as smart as the other kids. It was really hard to deal with so I went to talk to an adult I trusted. I sat on his lap and told him about my problems, and he would…"

In the brief silence, warm hands wrapped around hers. Opening her eyes she saw Santana's weak smile and an encouraging nod. Interlaced hands lie peacefully between the girls. Closing her eyes and bowing her head, she continued, "He would uhh… rub my legs and other places." The trembling in Brittany's voice was making it hard for her to speak. She wiped her tears and took another breathe, detaching herself emotionally from this situation, almost out of habit. "Sometimes other adults would be around to hear my screams, but would pass it off as me playing, and if they did come to see what was going on it was too late." The grip on her hands tightened. "I tried to get others to see what was going on, but no one ever seemed to notice. Eventually I started acting out, getting aggressive whenever someone touched me. I remember feeling dirty and unsafe all the time. I never knew exactly what was happing, just that it made uncomfortable."

Even though Brittany's eyes were closed, and her body still. Santana's were wide open as her body shook. Her teeth were clenched, and her eyebrows furrowed. Tiny beads of sweat made their way to the surface of her skin, heat radiating off of it. "The man that did this to me told me lies that I believed, and sometimes I still do." She said bluntly. The lack of emotion in her voice only pissed Santana off more.

"It got to the point that it happened so often, I got use to it. I would cry, and then forget about it until the next time." The thought of someone hurting Brittany repeatedly forced the brunette to cringe. She fixed her lips to say something. So many thoughts ran through her head that she couldn't choose one to start with, so she said nothing.

"Then in high school I would sleep with just about anyone, because I got to choose who was touching me. It gave me something I lost so long ago. Control. I would feel so disgusted with myself afterwards that sometimes I'd throw up, just to get rid of the feeling." At this point Santana was conflicted, she wanted to yell, she wanted to cry, she wanted Brittany to continue, but she also wanted her to stop. The fire was building inside her, and she was about to blow.

"But then I met you." Santana's features softened and her shaking decelerated, as Brittany opened her eyes. They were soft and innocent as usual. The brunette silently thanked God that the man that took so much from Brittany didn't take that. Her body temperature cooled and past thoughts escaped her due to the dramatic change in atmosphere. "There were so many times I felt like I was nothing, but you made me feel like I could do anything." Emotion flooded through the blondes words. "It never really hit me how much this has affected me until you came along. I knew that you were going to be a special person in my life, the minute I saw you." Shy smiles where exchanged as the moved closer together.

"All I wanted was to get to know you, to show you that I cared. The only problem was that the way I learned how to show loved suddenly felt wrong." Brittany's eyes softened more than Santana had ever seen.

"Santana, you taught me what real love was supposed to feel like. You saved me." The space separating the two was quickly closed. Soft sobs where let out into blonde hair. "I love you Santana. I always have and I always will. Never question it.

Many tears were shed that night, once again exhausting the girls. Even though Brittany was sleepy she couldn't bring herself to fall asleep. Multiple thoughts ran through her mind. One thought was more prominent than the rest. _'I'm still lying to her.'_ She looked at the slumbering brunette whose head now laid on her chest. She stroked her pale fingers across a tanned cheek and whispers, "I wish I could tell you everything you want to know, but I can't. It's not that I don't trust you, if anything I don't trust myself." Taking a deep breath she sorts out her thoughts, "I know you Santana, and I know how you'd react if I told you the whole truth. If you knew who did this." Unshed tears appear in her eyes. "I feel like I'm lying to you, and it's killing me. You're the love of my life and I want to keep you safe. So for now the less you know, the better." Brittany places a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's forehead before she closes her eyes and fell victim to sleep. Minutes later her breaths were slow and deep, just like the ones Santana pretended to have while Brittany spoke.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't help but to update. All of the awesome reviews encouraged me to write another chapter. This chapter is more charged than the others, so it might be hard to read depending on your history. So let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

Triggers: Molestation, Rape

* * *

The heat of the summer was beginning to be too much for the girls. They sat in Santana's living room watching cartoons, in the warm atmosphere.

"Santana, is the air on?" Brittany whined.

"It doesn't feel like it. Let me go check." Santana made her way over to the thermostat in the hall.

Brittany laughed at the TV, pointing with one hand and holding her stomach with the other when the brunette yells, "Britt, I think it's broken." Moments later the sound of soft footsteps closed in on Santana. "I can't get it to work."

"Let me try." The brunette teen thought this question over.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, B." Brittany pushed her bottom lip out and slightly bowed her head as she looked in to her girlfriend's eyes. Santana shook her head and stepped out of the way. Jumping up and down the blonde smiled clapping her hands.

Taking a deep breath Brittany looked at the digital thermostat. She stood there staring at it for a good three minutes, never once touching it. She stared at all the numbers and buttons, trying to come up with a diagnosis as to why the airs not on.

Her lips were puckered out as she scratched her head in contemplation.

Santana's stood to the side with a toothy grin. Brittany turned to her girlfriend, "I think it's broken." Santana could help but laugh.

"How do you know? You didn't even touch it." Brittany giggled and playfully slapped tanned skin.

Making her way towards the living room, Santana turned the TV off. The curious blonde was quick to follow. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready to go to your house, are you coming?"

Panic sat in on Brittany. Her smile vanished and her body stiffened. She looked everywhere, but at the brunette, who busied herself picking up throw pillows. "I uhh… can't we just stay here?"

Santana turns to her girlfriend, "It's hot, and your place has air. Plus we haven't been over there in like two weeks."

"Well, I think I'll just stay here. You can go." Brittany passes Santana and sat back on the couch.

Santana looked at her in disbelief, and stood in front of her. "Why don't you want to go?" Brittany stared at the bank screen on the TV. "Okay, how about this? We'll go to your house for lunch, and I'll have my dad fix the air before we come back." Blue eyes found their way to brown and nodded. "Come on let's go." She grabbed the blondes arm pulling her up. Brittany let out a sigh and prepared herself.

* * *

Grace was in the kitchen cooking dinner when the girls arrived. Santana only lived ten minutes away on a busy day, but Brittany had "errands to run" so they got there a little later than planned.

"Hey Grace!" Grace turned around and spotted the teens. She stopped stirring the sauce in the pot and ran over to the girls. Santana extended her arms awaiting her hug.

"I haven't seen you guys in a while." She let go of Santana and hugged her only daughter. Brittany smiled into the hug; this is what she loved about coming home. If she was away for more than a day, her mother would greet her like she hasn't seen her in years.

"Hey mom." Grace pulls back from the hug.

"Hey mom? That's all I get?" She said with her hand on her chest. "Well, I see how much you love me." Grace smiles as Brittany pulls her back into a hug.

"You know I love you mom." Santana grinned as she watched Brittany and Grace share a moment. The blonde lifted her arm and waved her girlfriend over.

"I couldn't. I don't want to impose on your mother daughter hug." Grace copied Brittany's movements.

"Santana you're practically my kid, you're over here more than at your own house. You even have your own box of cereal. You're a part of this family. Come on." With one last wave the brunette walked in between the two blondes and was engulfed into a bone crushing hug. They all laughed and held each other tight.

"Family hug!" Brittany's eyes widened as she began to release her grip on her mom and Santana, but it was too late. Strong arms wrap around her forcing her into the middle of a sandwich hug.

"Ethan!" Santana's smile grew at the sound of his voice.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying the hug, except Brittany. The only thing she could feel was the growing erection her father forced into her back side. Each attempt she made to get out of this position only ended with Ethan holding her tighter against him. She stood rooted to the floor, "So, I think that we've hugged enough.

"There is no such thing as too much hugging." Grace smiles and Santana giggles.

Brittany closed her eyes and searched for anything that would get her out of this hug and away from her father. Her eyes shoot open as she practically shouted, "Mom I think the food is burning!" Grace immediately let go and paced over to the stove. Santana was next to let go. Brittany grabbed her girlfriends arm and stood behind her.

"I think we should go." Brittany said weakly.

"What? You just got here. At least stay for dinner." Grace pleaded as she pulled a roast out of the oven.

"Are you okay?" All the girl could do was nod and look to the floor. "Let's just eat then we can go to my house and watch a movie or something." With another weak nod Brittany was led to the table where she sat as far away from her dad as possible.

After dinner was finished Grace and Ethan removed the dirty plates from the table and took them into the kitchen. Once out of sight a silence fell upon the dining room. The only thing that could be heard was running water and the clanging of dishes.

Santana took a huge gulp of the juice that remained in her cup, then put it down. "Hey B, I'm gonna go use the bathroom then we can go." Brittany turned sending an approving nod, before turning back to the table.

A few minutes later a hand landed lightly on Brittany's shoulder. She let out a laugh, "Wow, that was fast." Her hand rose and landed on top of someone else's. The hand was rough and hairy, definitely not Santana's. She tried standing, but was forced back down. Her chair scooted her so close to the table her circulation was being cut off. Calloused hands swept across soft skin, before tangling with blonde locks. Brittany's breath hitched as rough lips lingered on her neck.

"I've missed having you around, B." He leant down and whispered in her ear. "I've missed you screaming Santana's name. It was so hard not to touch myself when you screamed out in pleasure." Brittany stiffened as Ethan's pointer figure moved across her neck to her collarbone.

"Do you remember when you would scream my name?" tears threatened to spill from the teens eyes.

"I was screaming for you to get off me!" her voice was quiet but powerful.

Ethan stood with a smirk plastered on his face. "I love you Brittany."

Brittany opened her mouth, but was cut off by a voice. "Awe, you too are so cute." Santana said as she walked into the room. "Ethan you're such a good father." His grin grew into a smile and he nodded. He stepped away from her daughter, gave Santana a wink and exited the room. Brittany whipped away the few tears that escaped before scooting back from the table and stood up.

"I want to leave." Avoiding eye contact she rushed out of the room heading straight to the front door.

Once Santana made it out to the front porch she looked at her girlfriend. She could tell now wasn't the time to ask questions. "Let's go to my house."

"No." Santana desperately wanted to ask the blonde what was going on ever since she heard Brittany's midnight confession, when the girl thought the brunette was asleep, but once again she decided to let it go for now.

"Okay, well there's a party toni…"

"Let's go." Brittany didn't even wait for an answer before running down the steps.

* * *

Music bumped throughout the house as Santana poured Brittany a drink. Seconds after the drink was handed to the blonde the cup was being handed back for a refill. Santana's eyes furrowed. "Maybe you should slow down." Brittany put her cup down and nodded.

The brunette's features relaxed before turning into a smile. "Britt there's Quinn, let's go say hi."

Brittany shook her head, "You can go."

Santana looked at her girlfriend and smiles weakly. "No, it's okay. I'll talk to her later." Grabbing a cup the blonde filled it with alcohol before handing it to Santana.

"I'm 18 years old. I think I can take care of myself. Go."

"Are you sure?"

Smiling Brittany let out a short laugh. "Yeah Santana. I'll be over in a minute." Santana gives her a kiss and turned exiting the kitchen. The smile on the face of the blonde dropped. She picked up a large clear bottle and drank straight from it. Her eyes shut tight as the liquid burned her throat.

Multiple chugs of vodka and countless minutes later Brittany wobbled through the crowd of people, stopping to the right of Santana. The brunette looked at her confused. Quinn smiled and extended her arms to Brittany, who just looked at her. "Do I know you?' she slurred.

"Are you drunk?" Santana asked a giggling Brittany. "I haven't been over here for more than thirty minutes."

Brittany shrugged and smiled. Quinn looked at Santana sympathetically before nodding and walking away. Santana was taken aback as Brittany threw her arms around her waist and brought her into a sloppy kiss. Grabbing Brittany's hands Santana pulled out of the kiss. She looked into clouded blue eyes and sighed, "Let's go, Britt."

* * *

Santana pulled up to her house and turned the car off. "Brittany, I need to talk to you." The blonde turned her head to face her girlfriend.

"Santana, I just want to go to sleep." she reached for the door handle as she heard a clicking noise. Every attempt to open the door was denied. She angrily turned to Santana. "Open this damn door!"

Santana's eye's widened the relaxed a little. "No, were going to talk about this."

"Talk, talk, talk, it's all you ever want to do." She said as she rolled her eyes and slammed her back into the seat.

"Well how else am I supposed to get anything out of you? All you do is lie to me and say you're okay. Look at you Britt, you're a mess!" the brunette yelled.

"Open your eyes Santana! Any good girlfriend would know what's going on." Silence filled the car.

"Are you saying that I'm not a good girlfriend?" Tears ran down her cheeks as she asked.

Brittany let out a breath and turned her body toward Santana. "I didn't mean that. I'm just so tired of all the questions. You don't understand what I've been going through."

"Because you won't tell me!" Her voice laced with anger and irritation. "Does this have anything to do with what you told me a couple weeks ago?" Brittany looked away from Santana. "It does, doesn't it? I get that …"

The blonde starred at Santana with fire in her eyes. "Don't even fix your lips to finish that sentence. You don't know shit. You don't know what it's like to lose your worth, so don't tell me you understand because you don't."

"What the hell is with you? Your drunk but that doesn't give you permission to talk to me like that! You've been treating me and Ethan like shit and it's getting old." At the mention of her dads name Brittany stiffened and started to cry.

"Did you ever once try and put the pieces together Santana? I know he loves me. Maybe a little too much. Everything you need is staring you right in the face, but your too damn stupid to see it!" Brittany's chest heaved as she looked out of her window.

Santana looked at Brittany shocked. No more tears fell, and no words were said. Brittany jumped as the car door slammed shut. She looked at the empty driver's seat, then at the girl running into her house. When the front door shut the blonde brought her knees to her chest and cried.

For the past two weeks Brittany wished Santana would leave her alone. That night her wish came true.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, update time. It took a while, but here is one of the chapters you've all been waiting for. Don't forget to Review… Please.**

**Enjoy… :]**

* * *

Santana had spent the last 2 weeks trying to figure out what was going on with Brittany. Sometimes she tried not to care, sometimes she tried to understand, but nothing came to her. She even went as far as to make a list.

Brittany is always sad

Never wants to go home (if Ethan's there)

Rude to her dad

Called me stupid

Just the thought of her Girlfriend and Best friend saying something so hurtful, was just too much to continue.

She sat at a desk with multiple books of various sizes spread open covering the majority of the surface. Her hands gripped the hard back of a book, as her eyes struggled to follow the horizontal line of words. Black and white began to mix together, along with the mind of the reader as she attempted to do some summer reading. In order to get her mind off of nothing and everything, she released her phone from its charger and texted Noble.

* * *

**10 minutes later at the Supermarket.**

"Hey Noble, thanks for getting me out of the house." A short smile was sent before Noble shrugged his shoulders.

"No thank you. You're the one helping me grocery shop. Plus I haven't heard much from you in a while. What's up with that?" He grabs a cart and began to wheel it through the entrance.

Santana looks to the ground. The tall caramel haired boy laughed, earning him a questioning look. "Would it happen to be_ girlfriend _problems?" Santana slowly nodded.

"Well I think she's my girlfriend." Green eyes met brown in shock.

"You think? How do you not know?" the basket decreased in speed, before coming to a stop. Santana's eyes wondered for a short time before she started to speak.

"I haven't talked to her in like, a couple of weeks and I just don't know. We never officially broke up."

"Mmmhm" the bottom lip of the male was pursed up as he nodded his understanding. The basket started to move again along the tile floor. "So, do you want to break up with her?"

"No!" the amount of urgency in her voice was unintended. She lowers her head and watched each step she took. "I mean, I don't know. There's something going on with her, I know there is, but it's like she wants me to figure it out."

Noble shook his head, "That's how girls are, always wanting you to figure stuff out for yourself." His elbow nudged Santana's ribs. "You should know, you are a girl." A brief laugh was shared. "Besides they always give you enough information, you just have to open your eyes, to see it." He said nonchalantly as he grabbed a box of cherry Toaster Strudels. Santana's head was bowed once again. Noble threw the box into the basket and scratched his facial stubble. "Look Santana, the next time you see her, just watch her body language it'll tell you everything you need to know. Okay?" A sharp glare was sent in his direction.

"You haven't even met her, how do you know how she acts?" the brunette teen spat as she lent her weight to the left.

Letting out a quick chuckle, Noble looked at Santana. "I haven't even seen the girl, but I don't need to, to know. Let's take you for instance. You raised your voice and shifted your weight. You're obviously agitated by my observation."

A play punch and laugh are projected toward the man. Once again he shrugs his shoulders, and looks to the shorter teen. "All of that College seems to be working, huh?" they laughed and made their way out of, the freezer section.

* * *

**An hour later**

Noble sent Santana to get black olives while he went to grab some athletic tape. On his way to the sports section he seen a peppy tall blonde gracefully dancing through the halls. He began to formulate a strategy to talk to the girl, because she was defiantly his type. Hot.

She twirled down the aisle stocked with water bottles and, go figure, athletic tape. A smile grew on the face of the man, but was quickly replaced by an animalistic scowl.

A man about 12 years older than Noble, maybe 35 came up from behind her. Noble hid around the corner and watched the scene unfold.

Brittany reached for a bottle on the bottom shelf and analyzed it carefully. Soon she felt the warmth of a human approaching her from behind. Quickly she spun around ready to release her wrath on the person who thought it was okay to stand so close to her.

Once her eyes locked with lustful eyes that were so familiar, her fire died and fear arose. She looked from left to right, and no one was in site, no witnesses, or so she thought. Noble stood from his crouched position, as Brittany was shoved up against the shelves. As he quickly yet silently strode down the aisle, he watched as the perpetrators fingers slid across the cheek and thigh of the fidgeting girl in front of him.

Half way down the aisle the gentlemen yelled out, "Hey!" Brittany's head snapped in the direction of the voice as the pressure on her chest and back were relieved.

"What?" the irritated older man spat.

"What are you doing?" the young man said sounding protective and curious.

"Hey kid, you should mind you own business. Me and her are having a private conversation."

Disbelief flashed across Nobles face. "Private conversation? The way you were all on her didn't look like a _'conversation'_ to me." He looks over to Brittany, who stood visibly shaking. "Are you okay Miss?"

Folding her arms over her chest she looked to the ground and nodded.

"Ya see? She said she's fine. Now get lost."

Taking a few steps forwards, Noble reached out for Brittany. His extended hand was slapped away before reaching the distressed teen. By instinct he pushed the older man, causing a fight to break out.

* * *

The once almost vacant aisle was now surrounded and filled with curious shoppers that heard the screams and pleas of the blonde teen.

Noble was on top of the man on the floor with his arm pulled back and hand balled up in a fist. Before he could strike the man again, he felt delicate hands restrict him from following through.

Looking behind him, he noticed that the hands belonged to the girl he was protecting. Her eyes were filled with tears as she pleaded to him to, "Stop hitting my dad. Please."

Completely confused Noble restated, "Dad?" Brittany's sobs grew louder as she nodded.

The green eyed college student was to say the least thrown off by the statement, but before he could think more about it, he felt the knuckles of the man beneath him plant firmly on his chin. A collective "Oww!" came from the crowd.

Quickly snapping back Noble clenched his fist again and cocked back his arm, accidentally hitting Brittany's face in the process. He swung and returned the punch to Ethan.

A few of the stores employees broke through the crowd and pulled Noble off of Brittany's father, as she wiped the blood off of her left eyebrow. Once he seen what he had done he apologized continuously, before being dragged and thrown out of the store.

* * *

Santana still couldn't find the olives, after asking every worker she saw and walking up and down every aisle. She reached for her phone to text Noble, but as she pulled it out of her pocket it became to ring. Looking at who was calling her she smiled and answered. "I was just about to call you. I can't find these damn olives, and I refuse to look anymore. I've asked everybody and no one knows where those little fuckers are."

The other line was silent for a while. "Don't worry about them." Santana knew something was off by the tone of his voice. Her playful demeanor fell, "What's wrong?"

A heavy sigh could be heard from the man, "I got in a fight."

"A fight? With who? Why?..."

With a muffled laugh Noble answered, "Calm down with all the questions, just let me explain. There was this hot girl..." Santana rolled her eyes at the thought. "…and I followed her into the sports section. Just when I was gonna make my move, this older guy comes up behind her, scaring her, then pinned her to the shelves, practically rubbing on her."

"Okay, so what does that have to do with you!" curiosity had a hold on her.

"Well I went to see what was going on and I ended up fighting the guy that attacked her."

"So you attacked her attacker." she laughed.

"That's not even the worst part. Guess who the guy was?"

The brunette searched her brain for the answer then realized, "How the hell am I supposed to know. I don't know her." or so she thought.

Noble laughed his reply, "I guess you're right. Anyways it was her dad!" Santana's face scrunched in disgust.

"That sick son of a bitch. Eww, who could do that to anyone, let alone their own kid?" She shivered just thinking about it.

"I know right." the line went silent once more. "Oh, there is one more thing. I kind of accidentally, not on purpose, hit her."

"You did what? That poor girl just can't get a break."

"It was just a little gash on her eyebrow. And I didn't mean to hit her; she was trying to stop me from kicking that perv's ass."

"Wait, she tried to stop you from protecting her? Why?"

"Look Santana, if I knew I'd tell you, but I don't. All I know is I got kicked out for protecting someone."

Santana erupted in a fit of giggles. "They kicked you out?" her laughter continued for a few moments, "Well you did the right thing. How _noble_ of you?"

The man smiled and shrugged his shoulders, even though his friend couldn't see him, "What can I say. My parents must have been on to something."

* * *

Santana had a very eventful day; she spent most of it with Noble joking around. He seemed to always know what to say. He really was a good friend to her. The only reason he wasn't as involved was because he was in college and about six years older.

She now sat in her room trying to read the same book from earlier. This time she actually got through the pages without reading the same paragraph twice, due to a loss of concentration.

After Noble dropped her off they texted for a short time before he stopped texting her back.

Santana's phone rang and hopped around on her night stand. Getting up, she placed a mark in the book then closed it. Assuming it was her college friend, she didn't bother to look at the callers ID. "Couldn't get enough of me? I know. I'm irresistible." she said with a playful yet seductive voice, followed by a laugh. "What's up Nob?" The line was silent. Beginning to get annoyed Santana started to lose her patience. "If you're not going to say anything I'm going to hang up."

"No, wait!" Santana's eyes went from not amused to genuine shock.

"Brittany?"

"Hi."

_'Hi' _Santana hadn't come into contact with Brittany in over two weeks and all ah had to say was hi? Santana was never one to be lost for words, but this was an unusual circumstance, and she was speechless. "Santana, are you still there?" the brunette teen nodded her head, before realizing she was on the phone.

"Uh, yeah, yeah." she coughed out then faced palmed herself.

"I know we haven't spoken in a while, but I need a ride." a deep breath is released. "I wouldn't ask, but I don't have anyone else. I need you."

Santana didn't know if it was how sad Brittany sounded, or the fact that hearing the blonde's voice made her remember that Brittany still was her girlfriend, that she still loved.

After thinking it over Santana was now the one taking the deep breath. "Where are you?" the question didn't come across as harsh or irritated, but drained. Santana didn't know how to feel right now. She didn't know where Brittany was or why her parents couldn't get her. She didn't know anything.

"I'm at the dance studio, it's right next to..." the blonde said shyly before being cut off.

"Brittany, I've watched you dance in that studio a million times. I know where it is."

Again the line was silent. Santana took the lead and spoke first. "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." and with that the call ended. Santana grabbed her keys and headed out.

* * *

She pulled up to the studio at eight o'clock to see the blonde standing outside alone waiting. Brittany walked over to the car, opened the door and sat down shutting the door behind her.

The car ride was silent, except the music that played quietly in the background. When Santana pulled up to Brittany's house she came to a complete stop, and put the car in park. They sat in another uncomfortable silence, neither of them looking at each other.

Santana couldn't stand this anymore, "We're here." she simply stated.

Brittany reached for her door handle stopping a few inches shy. She took in a deep breath and released it, before turning to Santana.

"I think we need to talk."

Keeping her face forward, "I don't have anything to say to you." clearly lying she turned her head toward the window as she played nervously with her fingers.

Brittany reached over and placed her hand lightly over Santana's. Not used to the contact she flinched, but found comfort in the warmth of her girlfriends touch.

For the second time that night she looked at Brittany. Blonde hair cascaded down over her left eye blocking Santana's view of piercing blue eyes. She used her hand to brush the dangling hair out of the way, exposing a small gash on her eyebrow. Running her thumb over it Brittany winced.

"What happened?" Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and pulled it away from her face. Right then the brunette watched her body language for a clue.

Brittany looked down at her lap, _'intimidated'_, then at Santana.

"Brittany." she then began to look everywhere but at Santana_, 'trying to avoid the subject'_. "Look at me. I know you've been hiding something, for a long time now and I just want you to tell me. I don't wanna have to read your mind. Is it me?"

Nothing. The blonde just shook her head _'no'_. "I mean is it your mom or Ethan?"

The cringe Brittany tried to hide didn't go unnoticed by Santana. Noble was a genius, reading body language seemed to help. She started to think, _'If I keep this up I'll figure this out in no time.'_

"Okay so Ethan hit you?" she asked carefully and curiously.

Looking back at the brunette Brittany spoke. "No, I mean he was there, but it was a guy at the supermarket, but it was an accident."

Confused she asked, "A guy at a supermar... Oh my God!"

Santana's head began to spin as she said those words. Every clue given, every hint dropped every detail of everything finally made sense. She aimlessly stared directly at Brittany as her brain wrapped around the situation.

Brittany crying, acting out, saying rude comments, over all acting out of character was because of her dad. The one that was supposed to protect her was the one hurting her. Santana knew instantly that Brittany was the girl Noble tried to stand up for.

The cut on her eyebrow brought it all together. All of her old questions were answered and a wave of new ones crashed in.

"You locked yourself in the bathroom?" at first Brittany was taken aback by the question.

"Yes, but that was a long time ago and..."

Santana raised her hand cutting the blonde off. Her talking was confusing her. Continuing to think out loud, "And when you were little you did the same thing which means..."

Brown eyes went wide, "…he did this before." Santana knew all she needed for now, but Brittany looked confused.

"Who did what?"

"Ethan. He's the one that molested you all those years ago, and he's the one who did it recently too."

Brittany's head began to bow down, but Santana was to close. "No! Look at me!" the authority in her voice scared Brittany into obeying.

"Did Ethan molest you?"

Blue eyes bounced off every surface in the car, as her legs began to shake. "Brittany!" Santana yelled. There was no more time for games.

Tears rushed from Brittany's eyes as they finally met Santana's. "Yes okay, is that what you want to hear?"

The vibe on the car shifted; something about saying it and hearing it out loud made it so much more real.

"It doesn't matter anyways, the last time was like a week ago and he was sorry and wouldn't touch me again."

"The last time? And you believe him! After what he did to you?" Santana yelled.

"He's my dad!" she loudly projected her voice.

"B, you can't protect him. We have to tell someone."

"No!"

"No?" Santana had been confused before, but never more so than now. "And why the hell not. He molested you. He will not get away with this."

Brittany looked at Santana as Santana did to Brittany. Their chests heaved and hot air exited their mouths.

"Get out." Santana seemed unusually calm. Brittany looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Did I stutter? Get out of my car." she states a little more aggressively.

"No, I'm not..."

"Get the _fuck_ out of my car! Now!" Santana wasn't playing nice anymore. Brittany jumped out of the car immediately.

She crossed her arms over her chest as Santana started her car. "And where are you going?" Brittany said annoyed, even though she was terrified.

"Brittany I love you, and I will not let that Asshole get away with this." and with that Brittany let the tears reenter her eyes as Santana sped down the street.

Santana asked Brittany questions, and tonight, she got answers, and now it's Ethan's turn.

* * *

Ok so question time... Where do you think Santana should go...to Ethan or Grace or Someone else.

Do you think Grace knows something…?

Should Santana tell, is it her place to tell? Oh and do you guys like Noble? Let me know what you guy's think. Thanks for reading. :]

And if you want to follow me on Tumblr at kyler-ific ... (I follow back)


	6. Chapter 6

I want to thank pinkpolkadotslippers, ryappy, Cel, redsoxlover34 and everyonone for your comments. I send a shoutout to these people specificlly because I used your comment in the story... I'm d=so sorry it took me a month to update, and I honestly don't have an excuse. This is a part ! of two. This one is kind of happy compared to the second part which is almost depressing... so enjoy, and let me know. :]

* * *

The smell of burnt rubber and fresh rain enters young lungs; as the friction between tires and slick concrete resist each other, forcing the car to come to an abrupt stop. Santana's body jerked forward before throwing her back. The seat belt secured across her body, was the only thing that kept her from being thrown from the car. She parked the car, turned, off its lights and grabbed the safety belt that kept her seated, while suffocating her body, and unbuckled it.

Honestly she forgot where she was and where she was going. All she knew was that she was _pissed_. _Irate_. _Angry_._ Furious_ and _anything_ else you can think of. Taking a second to breathe, all of the nights events flooded her brain causing an internal battle to break out. Part of her wanted to find Ethan and go all Lima Heights on his sorry ass, part of her wanted to go tell the local authorities, and the other part wanted to go back and console her girlfriend.

Every thought that entered her mind seemed like the right thing to do, but would have an awful consequence. If she told the cops, she would be betraying Brittany and could lose her. If she unleashed Snixx on Ethan she could be put in jail, and if she went to Brittany she feared that her girlfriend would continue to defend her pedophile father.

Have you ever been _so_ angry, but felt so useless and defenseless? Stuck in a situation where everything thing you _want_ to do isn't an option? Where all you want to do is yell, scream, throw and punch things, but you can't?

Where there is a battle, there is a victor; where there is a flood, there is water, and when there is nothing left to do, there are tears.

Both hands gripped the steering wheel turning knuckles of tan into ghostly white. Her body stiffened as her arms shook with intensity. Eyelids meet in a tight embrace, keeping the tears locked away.

Once the seal is broken, the battle is lost. Santana wasn't accustomed to losing, but she knew how to pick her battles. Fighting until the end, she bows her head, relaxes her limbs, and opens her eyes.

Tears sprinted from her eyes so quickly you couldn't tell one tear from another. They streamed down to her chin, before jumping to the floor mat, where they soaked into the dark fabric to be forgotten. Santana was no stranger to tears, but she didn't cry often. When you haven't cried for a while it hits you hard. Everything that has been bothering you, since the last time until now, is remembered. Every name you were called, every stare you've received, every finger pointed you're direction, becomes another reason to cry.

After her body settled down, and the tears stopped flowing, she fell into a slumber only one who has cried all night could fall into. The force the rain came down with only helped her fall to sleep faster, relaxing her as her body lie still in the driver seat.

Sleep was short lived, as it was interrupted by a loud thump on her window. Stirring, she ignored it thinking it was thunder. Moments later the noise returned. To irritated to be scared, she rolled down her window and yelled. "What!"

Sleep clouded her eyes; blinking to clear them she noticed who stood outside her door. Looking at the shiny metal pinned to his shirt, that read 'Collins', she realized she just yelled at a police officer. The badged man shined his flashlight throughout the car, as Santana confessed her apologies.

The man laughs and turns the light off. "It's fine. So what's got you out here at this time of night?" For the first time he took a look at the teens face and noticed the dried tear tracks. "…and are you okay?" he said with concern.

Santana was drained, too much so to lie. "It's been a long night."

He nods his head sending beads of rain off of his police issued hat. "I understand Miss, I do hope your night gets better, but I can't allow you to sit on the side of the highway." Santana's head nods in understanding. "Do you think you're okay to get yourself home, or do you want to call someone?"

"I think I can manage, but thanks." The officer tips his hat and returns to his vehicle.

Taking a deep breathe Santana tried starting her car only to remember she never turned it off. She looked at her fuel gauge and wanted to cry again. Before she went to pick up Brittany she had a full tank, and now she has a fourth. She only drove for about 30 minute, meaning leaving her car on burned through most of her gas. Annoyed she put the car in drive and drove off, the same way she parked. Pissed, because gas is fuckin' expensive.

-x-

Home didn't seem like the place to be, so Santana drove to the Lima Bean. She had been alone for a few hours now, and needed human interaction. She thought back to the cop's previous question, and thought if she had to call someone who would it be. Digging into her purse she pulled her phone out and called the first person that came to mind.

"Noble! Boy am I glad to see you." no excitement was in her voice, only relief. Making his way over to her he takes off his coat, placing it on the back of his chair.

Santana pushes a cup of coffee toward him as he replies, "Well, you sounded like you needed me, so here I am." He looks at her taking her in. "…and by the looks of it you _really_ need me." Even though no traces of tears were evident, her eyes were still puffy and a light shade of pink. Her hair looked tangled and still had water droplets falling from it.

He smiled as his face scrunched up in confusion, "You look a mess." He stated bluntly, with a short concealed laugh. His hand extended as he reached for her hair. Santana slapped it away.

"I know." She simply stated, unamused.

Noble seemed intrigued by her hair. His eyes were fixed on it as his hand went back in to touch it. "Really, because you look a_ hot_ mess, and not the good kind." He doesn't try to hide his laugh as his hand was slapped away once again.

Santana rolls her eyes and shifts in her seat. Noble takes this as a sign and sits down across from the distressed teen.

"Look, I'm sorry." He gives her a genuine smile. Santana smiles silently forgiving him. Nodding he continued, "So what's up." he brought the steaming liquid to his lips and watched the young brunette over the rim. The smile that once graced her features, dissolved. Placing his cup down Noble could tell that this was serious. "What's wrong?"

Santana straightened her body, looked him in the eye, and took a deep breath. "Well…"

-x-

After about 20 minutes of explaining, Santana finally stopped talking, "…and that's what happened." While she spoke Noble sat quite, nodding occasionally, looking shocked when he found out who Brittany really was, and felling disgusted at Ethan's actions.

"So let me get this right, Brittany is the girl from the supermarket?" Santana nods "She's also your girlfriend?" she nods again. "And her father has been molesting her since she was a kid?" nodding once again, Santana confirms. Noble seemed to be taking this all in. "Okay, so what are you going to do?"

"That's just it, I don't know. I wanted to tell the police, but she doesn't want me to." Santana said irritated at the situation. "It's really not my place, but I promised to protect her and so far I've haven't kept that promise." Noble nods taking another sip of his coffee.

"What about her mom, she must know something."

"Yeah, you would think. If it's been going on for as long as it has, something must have made her question it, but _I_ didn't even notice it." She shakes her head at her statement.

"True, but you're not her mother. That's a common problem now-a-days. People notice a change in behavior, but don't questioned it. Whether it be due to fear, or whatever other reason, they only see what they want, until it's too late."

Santana looks at Noble with sad eyes, "So are you saying I'm too late?"

"No, I'm saying you should do something before it is."

"Okay, and what do you suggest?" As soon as the question escaped Santana's lips, the corners of Noble's turned up into a grin. He just sat there looking at her smiling. Feeling uncomfortable under his gaze she looked away, but every time she looked back he's still looked at her smiling.

"Damn Santana, can you ask me why I'm looking at you so I can stop smiling like an idiot?" he says with a laugh and a more natural smile. This causes Santana to smile with him.

"Yeah, Nob. Why are you smiling like an idiot?" she laughs out.

Plastering on his sinister smile once again he replied, "I have an idea."

Santana couldn't help but to feel a little uneasy at the thought. Noble was beyond smart, but sometimes his methods were unconventional.

-x-

The next day Noble texted Santana to be ready for him to pick her up at 9:30. All he told her was they were going on a steak out. Santana spent the day getting physically and mentally prepared for the day's events. As if on cue Noble honks the car horn at exactly 9:30. Laughing at how literal Noble could be, she grabbed her back pack and headed out.

Noble was dressed in his usual attire as if he came over on a whim, but not Santana. Once she sat in the car and shut the door, Noble looked over her outfit. "What are you wearing?" he said obviously amused.

She glanced at her clothes before looking at the man in the driver's seat, "What do you mean? You said we're going on a steak out."

Noble take one last look at the teens black shoes, black jeans, and black long sleeved shirt. "Yeah, I said were going to stake out Brittany's house, not rob it." His laughter boomed through the car, ending as Santana playfully punched his arm. "Okay okay, but what's in the bag?"

Reaching for the bag Santana wraps her arms around it, "I don't want to tell you." Noble looks at the younger brunette and smiles.

"I won't laugh. I promise." Narrowing her eyes Santana looks Noble over. Deciding he's telling the truth she opens the bag pulling out, binoculars, a camera, and a tape recorder.

When Santana looked up at the college student she seen him trying to hold back a laugh. She rolled her eyes. "Go ahead, laugh."

Not holding back Noble started laughing just as before. "Hey, you got any duct tape in there?"

Rolling her eyes again, "Whatever let's just go."

Continuing to laugh he starts the car and pulls out if the driveway before stopping. "Oh wait, you forgot something." No trace of a joke was laced in his words causing Santana to honestly look confused.

She checked her pockets for her phone or anything else she could have left. When she couldn't figure it out she looked to Noble. "What'd I forget?"

"Your ski mask." He said before laughing and taking off down the road.

-x-

In no time they pull up across the street from Brittany's house. Noble turns the car off and reaches into the backseat. He reveals a giraffe pillow pet and a mini teddy bear. Santana looks at him curiously. "And you laughed because I brought binoculars?"

"These have a purpose. You're going to give these to Brittany."

Santana really was confused now, "You're kidding, right." The look on Noble's face told her otherwise. "Why would I give her these?"

"Because it's all part of the plan."

"What exactly is _the plan_?"

"Can't tell you." He said as he grabs a pen and paper out of the center console. "Here." He handed Santana the paper. "Write, Drear Brittany…"

"Wait, why can't you tell me?"

"Santana trust me, just don't question it."

"But yesterday you said that people need to question things."

Noble rolls his eyes, "Look, have I ever taken you in the wrong direction?" Santana shook her head. "Okay then, trust me." She nods and readies herself. "Dear Brittany, I'm sorry I haven't been there for you lately…"Santana eyes Noble but he just points her back to the paper and continues, "…but that's why I'm giving you these. Little teddy is to watch over you in your room, and…" Noble seemed to be thinking.

"And what?

"I need a name for the giraffe."

Santana shrugs her shoulders, "What about Dan?"

"Dan?" Noble looked at the teen in disbelief. "What kind of name is that for a giraffe? Hmm. What about Stuart?"

"Stuart is the name of a mouse, not a giraffe."

Noble stared a Santana for a second, and then continued. "Stuart is to watch over you when I can't. Take him with you everywhere you go, and he will keep you safe. Love Santana."

Once she finished the note Noble instructed Santana to drop the gifts and the note off at Brittany's front door. She was to ring the doorbell and run back to the car without being seen. She successfully completed her task. Out of breath she got back to the car and shut the door as Brittany's opened.

The tall blonde answered the door with confusion written all over her face. She looked to the left then to the right then down. Her eyes spotted the gifts and instantly she reached down picking them up, squeezing them as she jumped with joy.

Santana couldn't help but smile. Brittany was just so adorable.

Brittany looked back at the ground finding the note. She grabbed it, and read each line carefully. Even though Santana was across the street she could still see how Brittany's eyes lit up at the fact that the gifts were from her.

Running back into her house Brittany shuts the door, accepting the gifts and Santana's apology. In her room she sits 'little teddy' on her dresser so he overlooks her entire room. She bends down and whispers into his ear. "Now Santana said you were going to provide me safety in my room, and I trust her so I'll trust you, even though you look suspicious." She walks away slowly and warns the bear that she'll be watching him.

Flopping onto her bed she grabbed Stuart and placed him on her stomach. "Stuart is it? If you want to protect me like Santana does then you'll have big shoes to fill. Only because Santana has big feet for size." Brittany lies there silently petting Stuart when she thought, "Oh, that reminds me. I should thank her for you."

Reaching down into her pocket Brittany grabs her phone and sends her girlfriend a message.

Down in the car Santana and Noble sit silently waiting. On what? Santana didn't know, so she asked. "What are we waiting for?" after the words left her mouth her phone rang.

"That." Santana was confused but didn't question him. Instead she read the text…

**Thank you for Stuart and little teddy, they're really cute just like you xxbrittbrittxx**

Santana couldn't help but to smile. She typed out a reply and sent it, before Noble took her phone.

"What the hell?"

"I'm taking your phone. You can't talk to Brittany tonight. We need her to be dependent on Stuart and little teddy."

"Did you hear what you just said?" she looked at Noble who didn't seem to be giving in. Shaking her head she continued, "What if I promise not to, then can I have it back?" Before he could answer the phone rang again.

Noble read Santana message then Brittany's…

**I'm glad you like them. P.S Stuart's name is really Dan. –sanlopez-**

**Dan? What kind of name is that for a giraffe? I like Stuart much better. xxbrittbrittxx**

Noble handed Santana her phone while laughing. She grabbed it and read Brittany's message. Her eyes bugged out in disbelief. Her loss for words only seemed to fuel Nobles laughter.

Santana tried to reply, but Noble stopped her, "No talking to Brittany." Santana sighed as she turned her phone's screen off and slid it into her pocket.

Before they pulled away Noble grabbed his phone and sent a text to someone. Santana gave him a curious look. Instead of explaining he winked and drove off towards her house.

-x-

Noble pulled up to Santana's around 10 o'clock. She tried to exit but Noble had one last thing for her to do. "Wait, there's just one more thing I need you to do. Text Brittany and tell her that you'll meet her at her house at 11 and not to leave until you get there."

Santana was on board at first, but now she's just confused. "But I thought that went against your plan?"

"It does, but you won't actually be seeing her." This only further confused her.

"So you want me to lie?"

"Well, yeah I guess I am." Noble could see the concerns that hide in Santana's eyes. "Look at it this way; you're lying to save her life."

To save her life? What exactly is he planning on doing? Noble never lead my down the wrong path before, so I won't question it.

* * *

Okay, so that's it for this part… Question time.

What do you think Noble is up to? Do you think he has good intentions or bad? Also I tried to use your reviews in the story… did you catch yours…? Did you like it or no.. Okay so ley=t me know what you think. :]


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

This is kind of intense; I just want to **WARN** you before you read it. There are triggers, so be careful.

* * *

Brittany lied in her bed petting Stuart as she patiently waited for Santana's reply. "Well Stuart, I guess she's not texting us back." She never stopped her petting as the mood in the room shifted. "Can I tell you a secret?" she waited awhile as if waiting on a reply. "Ok, but if I tell you you can't tell anyone." Again she paused, and took in a deep breath. "I'm scared…" a soft knock came from her door interrupting her confession. Shinny blonde hair poked into the room before the rest of her body followed.

"Are you busy?" Brittany sat Stuart down next to her and rolled onto her stomach and shook her head. Grace walked over and sat next to her daughter, picking up the giraffe. "And who is this?"

Brittany lit up and began petting the pet as she spoke, "This is Stuart. Santana gave him to me."

"Well that was sweet of her." The young blonde nodded.

"So what's got you up here?" her smile still present.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I just got a text from Angela, she wants to catch up."

"Okay?" honestly Brittany had no idea where this was going.

Grace adjusted herself on the bed before continuing, "I'm telling you because I've noticed you've been tense lately, and I just wanted to know if you'd be okay being here alone?"

"Dad's going with you?"

As soon as Grace shook her head Brittany stopped petting Stuart and let her arm fall limp to the bed. "He's made plans to go out with Carl; he'll be leaving soon after me." Upon hearing the news that she wouldn't be left alone with her father, allowed her face to regain some of its color.

"So uh, what time are you leaving?" Grace checks the time on her watch.

"Well Angela said she'd be here at 10:15, so about 20 minutes." Looking down, Grace sent a small smile to her daughter. Brittany tried to send one back, but failed causing her mother's smile to falter. "Sweetie is there anything you want to talk about?"

The last thing Brittany wanted to do was to tell her mom all of her problems. Trying a little harder she mustered up a convincing smile. "No, I'm just a little tired. You go and have some fun."

Smiling back the older blonde stood up and walked to the door before looking back at her daughter. Brittany just nodded and Grace shut the door behind her.

Just as the door shut her phone began to ring, but not just any ring it was a special sound specifically set for any and everything Santana. In desperate need of her girlfriend the blonde crawled over to her night stand and grabbed her phone. At first Brittany didn't know if it was a call or a text, because she had the same ringtone for both, but after looking down at the screen she noticed it was only a text message.

**Hey, I was thinking I could come over and we could talk. I'll be there at 11. –sanlopez-**

Holding on anxiously to her phone, Brittany refused to take her eyes off of it as her pale fingers worked quickly across the keyboard.

**At exactly 11? xxbrittbrittxx**

Santana turned to Noble after reading her girlfriends message. She didn't know what his plan was, but she did know she hated lying to Brittany. "Do I really have to do this?" A simple nod was all she received before letting out a disgruntled sigh.

**Not a minute later **** –sanlopez-**

The message seemed to give the blonde a since of hope as her body visibly relax, and the grip on her phone softened.

**Okay, but can we meet somewhere else? xxbrittbrittxx**

'_Why doesn't she want to meet at her house?' _"Noble, something doesn't seem right." Holding out his hand he waited for Santana to hand him her phone. Once he had it he went through the messages and typed a response. The young teen watched as her phone rang, and Noble replied. This went on for a while before he returned the phone back to its owner.

"Everything is taken care of now. You can go inside, but remember no communicating with or to Brittany."

"Fine, but where are you going to be?"

The corner of Noble's lips began to rise. "I'm going to be right here making sure you don't do anything to ruin the plan."

Rolling her eyes Santana got out of the car and shut the door.

In her room she lie across her bed going through the messages Noble sent.

**I don't think that's a good idea B… Where is Stuart? –sanlopez- **

**He's right here, why? xxbrittbrittxx**

**I got him to protect you, so let him. I'll be there before you know it. I promise. –sanlopez-**

**Please hurry. I really need you. xxbrittbrittxx**

'_What a dick?'_ was the first thought she had after reading the messages, because who leaves someone who's obviously in need of help hanging like that? To say the least Santana was pissed. She was about to call Noble and let him have it when her phone began to beep. A notice flashed across the screen warning her to connect her phone to a charger, or her phone would die.

Reaching down beside her bed she grabbed a thin black chord and attached it to her phone. Once she heard the chime that confirmed her phone was now charging she rolled on to her back and stared at the ceiling.

-x-

Brittany lie on her back staring at the ceiling waiting for Santana to reply. While time passed she thought. Something was _off _and didn't feel right. She didn't know if it was just a gut feeling or the silence that surrounded her. She sat up and began to listen…

Nothing.

The only sound she could make out was the cool air that escaped the vent. She felt like the house was too quiet. Throwing her legs off the side of her bed she placed her feet flat on the floor and walked over to the door. Before she exited she paused, "Oh, I almost forgot." Running back inside she grabbed Stuart and left the room once again.

Brittany held Stuart tightly to her chest as she cautiously descended the stairs. Each step she took made the floor creek beneath her. Her steps became lighter the closer to the earth she got. At the bottom, her white and yellow duck socks morph into the plush carpet.

With her guard still up she walks into the kitchen and glances at the clock. 10:57. Brittany smiles, knowing Santana will be here soon and _"not a minute later." _She drifts back into the dining room placing Stuart down on the table, before heading to the living room.

Empty.

No one is here. A weight had been lifted from Brittany's shoulders. She relaxes and walks over to the door to make sure her father wasn't sitting on the porch. Opening the door she slipped her head out of the crack, she looked to her left, then to the right.

Clear.

Shutting the door she rested her forehead on its smooth surface. Closing her eyes she released a deep breath she had been holding.

A cool breeze moved slowly and carefully upon her causing a familiar shiver to run up her spine. If it was possible an even deeper silence caged her. Her eyes shot open and her breath quickened. In that instant she knew.

She felt lust filled eyes burn her skin as rough hands scratch her arms while they trail to her wrist. He turns, gently pulling delicate fingers towards the stairs. Everything up until that point was routine, but something was different. Brittany was different.

Ethan pulled on her arm as she stood unmoved. Turning, he looked at her with concern in his eyes. "What's wrong?" He says as sincerely as the situation would allow.

"No."

The grip on her hand slackened, "No?" confusion crossing his face.

Finding the opportunity to break free, she pulls her arm away from her father. "I don't want you to do this anymore." She scoffs, "I never wanted to do this." Her arms rose to her chest creating a barrier to fend off any unwanted advances. "I'm sorry, but I won't let you touch me anymore."

The space between her father and the door seemed to shrink as her body squeezed from between them. Brittany walked away feeling divided. On one hand she was proud for standing up for herself, but she was also upset she let it get as far as it had.

This was new to her; she had never just walked away. Something in the air felt strange, she thought if she could make it to the bathroom, she could lock herself away until Santana arrived. But that was a destination she would never reach.

Just as she passed Stuart, who witnessed_ everything_, her once free wrist was now bound. This time with a grip that was nearly inescapable, Brittany tried to yank her arm back, further angering her dad. Lifting his arm he released his anger, as his hand forcefully slid across her face like a whip. Immediately she held her face in shock, because Ethan had _**NEVER **_hit her.

Ethan wasted no time with sympathy. His grip got impossibly tighter as he drug his daughter up the stairs. Half way up Brittany struggles free, but Ethan was too quick; he pushed her, and watched as her body lie still at the bottom of the staircase.

Retrieving her body, he threw her limp limbs over his shoulder carrying her into her room and shutting the door.

-x-

Slightly disoriented, Brittany opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry; she felt like she had just woken from a bad dream. Her face even hurt from where Ethan had hit her, but she still felt uneasy. She soon knew why. Because it wasn't a dream, it was her reality.

She blinked her eyes until the fog had cleared, exposing Ethan straddling her waist. She couldn't feel him before, but she did then. Her father didn't weigh much, but the weight of his sins seemed to weigh a ton as he forced her into the mattress.

Brittany was strong, but Ethan was stronger and despite her best attempts she could not get him off her. Nothing made sense, her father had only molested her, but she knew tonight things were going to change.

Her head hung off the side of the bed as it shifted. The alarm clock on the nightstand showed, 11:14. She shut her eyes tight and held her breath hoping it would be over soon. (11:15)

Visions of her girlfriend flooded Brittany's head, any memory she could hold on to was fine; she just couldn't be here. Her air supply began to run low and the memory faded. Opening her eyes she took in a deep breath and watched the clock as time passed. (11:16)

'_Santana, where are you?'_ (11:17)

Eventually Brittany felt nothing but nauseous and numb. She sent up a prayer to the heavens before she fell into the darkness.

-x-

Something strange woke Santana; she felt something hit her. Not physically, but mentally; like someone was trying to tell her something. What? She wasn't sure, she didn't even remember fallen to sleep. Suddenly she remembered all of the day's events and rushed to her phone.

She had 6 missed calls and 1 voicemail, all from Brittany. She jumped off her bed and called her voicemail.

Santana panicked as the automated voice stated that the message was received at 11:34

"Santana, please pick up. I'm s-sorry if I upset you, but please don't ignore me, I need you. I know you don't understand what's going on with me, but I'm trying. Can that be enough for now...? I just feel so dirty and scared and all I want is for you to hold me, but you aren't here… Santana, where were you?"

* * *

The end

So what did you guys think/feel? Leave me a Comment, PM, or Review and let me know.


	8. Chapter 6 part 3

Oka, so I'm sorry about the confusion. When I said the end I ment the end of that part (I decided to make it a 3 part instead of 2). This is the end of the chapter, but not the end of the story. I hope that cleared things up... Sorry :(

Triggers:Rape/Molestation, Drug use

* * *

In a matter of seconds Santana wiped her eyes and ran out of her room.

The front door slammed with fury, causing Noble to jump. He watched as an obviously pissed Latina charged toward him. "What?" he asked confused, slowly closing his computer.

"I told you something was wrong!" she yelled loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear. "Brittany's in trouble and I wasn't there for her. I'm going." She directed through the open passenger window.

"You can't!" the male shrieked out.

Santana was taken aback by the urgency in his voice, "And why not?!" she closed her eyes and waved him off, and lowered her voice. "Noble. Fuck you _and_ your dumb ass plan." And with that her feet followed the pavement leading to Brittany's house. Her steps where quick and her breath thick as Noble slowly cruised beside her. Letting out a huff of air she continued speed walking. "I knew I shouldn't have listened to you. I didn't want to lie to Brittany but you made me." Noble stopped the car.

"I didn't make you do anything." As soon as the statement left his lips he knew he had crossed a line. Coming to an abrupt stop Santana starred daggers at the car's driver.

"If I find out… something happened to Brittany that I could have prevented…" taking a second to step closer to the vehicle, she whispered, "I'll kill you."

Stepping back on to the sidewalk she began to sprint off into the darkness of the night.

"Shit!" Noble said to himself while opening his laptop. He clicked on a minimized tab, pulling up the view of Brittany's room. The space her body last occupied, before Santana exited the house, was now vacant. Maximizing another tab the view of the Pierce's living room and front door appeared. Still no one was in view, but voices could be heard. Turning up the volume, Noble couldn't see _where_ the voices where coming from, but he knew _who_ they were coming from.

Desperately searching his phone he quickly found a saved contact and pressed talk.

"Hey, it's Noble. I need you to get her home now!" A soft feminine voice mumbled through the receiver before he continued. "Yeah I know, but the schedules been moved up." The women on the other end of the line spoke for a while. "Okay, thanks Angela." Taking a deep breath Noble took off down the road. The beginning of his plan was successful, early, but successful, and it's only the beginning.

-x-

Brittany's body literally shook from discomfort and pain as Ethan led her down the stairs. "Brittany I just wanted to talk to you." His voice was remorseful calm. The young blonde said nothing.

Ethan slowly pulled out a chair and motioned for his daughter to sit. Her body remained still; she could feel the eyes of her father watching her. Naturally her body flinched under his stare. Her body wracked with pain; she could practically feel her face swelling.

He silently pleaded with her, until eventually she sat. She sat slowly avoiding hitting anything that hurt, which was impossible. She hurt everywhere.

Making his way around the table, Brittany quickly reached out and grabbed Stuart, holding him impossibly close. As Ethan sat he tried to catch the distressed girl's attention. "Are you going to look at me?" he waited patiently for a reply he didn't receive. "Look Brittany…" the teens clenched her fist around her temporary protector. Just hearing her name come out of his mouth disgusted her. "I'm really sorry… I never meant to …" eye contact was finally made as blue eyes furiously stared.

Suddenly gaining the courage to say something, "You never meant to do what?" she questioned. "Rape _your_ own daughter? Because that's what you did." Ethan's body tensed at the accuracy of Brittany's words. She was tired of putting up with her father trying to persuade her that what he did was okay, when she knew it wasn't.

Her eyes seemed to be looking at his soul, causing him to shift uncomfortably in his seat. "Stop staring at me; you're making me feel guilty." His said with his voice low as he broke contact.

Brittany practically jumped out of her chair, "You _**ARE**_ guilty!"

"I know what I did was wrong, but you need to know that I didn't do it to hurt you. And when I hit you… I never meant to do that;I _w_as just so out of control. I didn't know what to do; I just reacted." Brittany tried ignoring everything he said, but it got to her too much. "I'm sorry, what else do you want me to say?"

Just as Ethan began to speak the front door opened, causing the person who entered to catch his apology. Both Ethan and Brittany watch as an angered teen started asking questions. "And what exactly are your sorry for?" Once Brittany caught sight of Santana she dropped Stuart on the table and ran to her.

Caught a little off guard Santana stumbled as her girlfriend crashed into her. She calmed instantly. "Hey, I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier, but I'm here now. I promise." Somehow the blonde was able to keep herself from crying, but Santana made her feel safe, she was finally able to let go. Warm tears trailed down soft pale skin landing in brunette hair. "It's okay, just tell me what happened." The grip on Santana's body tightened as Brittany's body shook in her arms.

Immediately Santana's calm demeanor became to disappear. Gently pushing her girlfriend away from her, she gave her an assuring look before seeing the bruising around her eye. Tanned fingers reached up to touch it, and upon contact Brittany flinched. Santana's eyes darted over and found Ethan's.

"I believe I asked you a question. What are you sorry for?" The older man's face dripped with guilt and fear. He had seen an angry Santana, but never directed towards himself.

"Uh, I, well I, uh…" he stuttered.

Santana closed in on him with Brittany trailing slowly behind. "You, uh, uh what?" she replied in a mocking tone.

"I was just, uh, apologizing for…" his eyes left brown eyes and desperately pleaded with blue. Brittany stepped closer to Santana and refused him any help. "Brittany and I got into a little argument, and I kind of hit her."

Santana froze in her spot, causing Brittany to bump into her; she was curious and angry before but now she's beyond pissed off. "You did what!? How the fuck do you _'kind of'_ hit someone? Look Ethan I don't have time for you to bullshit me! Tell me what you did or I swear I'm gonna…"

Just then a shallow thud came from the front door. Everyone turned to watch Grace slowly enter the room and shut the door, something Santana neglected to do. Confusion showed in her features. All eyes watched as she walked up to a trembling Brittany. "Brittany what happened?" genuinely concerned.

"Ethan." Santana simply stated.

"What about him?" her eyes left her daughters and found her husbands. His face still held guilt as she waited on him to reply, but he just stood in silence. She turned back to Santana, "…and what did you want him to tell you?"

"Grace, Ethan hit Brittany. He did this to her, and I think he did something else."

Grace slowly shook her head, "No. Ethan wouldn't do that. Would you?" she looked at her husband who broke contact and hung his head. "Brittany?" She watched her daughter carefully as she nodded.

Nodding to herself she placed her purse on the table and _politely _went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Every eye in the room looked like saucers. Grace was never the one for violence, but one can only be pushed so far before reacting.

Ethan watched his life flash before his eyes as she walked back into the dining area and stabbed the butcher knife into wood of the table. "What are you planning to do with that?" Ethan managed to squeak out.

"Depends on your answer to Santana's question; did you do anything else to our daughter?"

Ethan's eyes stared at to his wife, then the knife, to his daughter and back. "I, I…"

"Come on. It's not that hard of a question. You either did something or you didn't." Ethan stood shocked and at a loss for words. Grace wrapped her hand around the handle and pulled the knife from the table forcefully.

"Okay, okay..." Terror laced in his voice as he responded. "I did, but I…"

Grace cut him off, "And what exactly did you do?"

Ethan didn't seem to know what to do or say. He fumbled with his hands and refused eye contact. The subject had been avoided for far too long Brittany thought. Slowly she stepped out from behind Santana and spoke up. "Mom." Her voice soft and vulnerable. Grace turned to listen; her features softening as her daughter spoke. "He, uhm…" Brittany thought she had to confidence to tell her mother, but fell short.

Santana watched her girlfriend struggle and wanted to help. She wanted to just tell Grace what she thought happened, but she wasn't sure and she knew that it was something Brittany needed to tell her herself. She opted to encourage Brittany; grabbing her hand she slowly rubbed her thumb over the flesh on the back. Brittany looked at Santana who gave her a shy smile. Brittany nodded and took in a deep breath. "He rapped me." Santana tried her hardest not to transfer her emotions through her hand, and kept up her supportive hand hold.

"You _**WHAT!**_" Ethan began to cower into a corner. Grace proceeded to yell at him when Santana heard a knock that was barley audible come from the door. She let go of Brittany's hand and when she looked back she pointed to the door. After receiving a nod she slowly and quietly went over to answer the door.

"Can I help you?" Santana looked at the man and had a weird feeling that she had seen him before.

The man seemed to be having the same feeling, "Yeah, uhm…" the man said a little taken back. Santana was in no mood for beating around the bush. "You gonna to tell me what it is?"

"Oh…" the said snapping out of it. "I just came because I was walking past and heard some screaming; I just wanted to see if everything was okay."

"Yeah, we're fine." She said simply before shutting the door and making her way back over to Brittany.

"What was Mr. Collins doing here?" _'Collins'_ that sounded so familiar.

Santana was taken out of her thoughts as she hears something in the kitchen. Looking to see what all the noise is for. She spots grace throwing the butcher knife back into the cabinet and pull out a metal cheese grater, before returning to the table.

Ethan seemed amused, "A cheese grater?" he laughed. Graced didn't look as gratified as he was, yet a smile was present on her face.

"And what are you going to do with that?" this time a lot less intimidated.

Grace looked nonchalant as she replied, "Oh, I just thought that sense you thought it'd be ok to rape our daughter that I could use this here cheese grater…" she held it up as if on display. "…to grade your nuts off you sick bastard." Her voice getting more aggressive as she spoke. Just as she launched her body over the table towards Ethan the door swung open.

Multiple men and women in uniform burst into the room grabbing the room's inhabitants. Noble entered the room after the police officers swarmed the dining room, making his way over to Santana. "Hey guys you can let these two go." The two officers holding Santana and Brittany release them and attend to Ethan and Grace. "Good job Santana. Wait here and I'll be back." As Noble walked away Brittany gave Santana a look she rarely ever seen; one of anger.

"You know him?" Brittany had a short flashback to the day she seen him beat up her father.

"Yeah, where friends, but I don't know why he's…" Cutting her off the blonde continued "Did you set this up?"

Santana looked at her girlfriend in shock. "What? No. I had no idea what he's talking about I promise."

Brittany pulled her arms over her chest and gasped as Noble penned her father to the ground. "Hey you remember me?"

Ethan struggled to look behind him as Noble cuffed him. "You're the guy from the supermarket."

Noble laughed, enjoying arresting him more than he should. "Surprised? Well paybacks a bitch isn't." Ethan threw his body wildly around on the floor trying to set himself free. "Please resist so I can legally kick your ass." The other officers crowd in picked him up putting an end to his struggle. Stepping closer Noble sized him up, "Ya know, they don't treat child molesters well in prison…" Ethan lost all control and lunged out at the younger male. "Get him out of here."

Noble stood back as Ethan was drug out of the house; Grace, willingly, was led out of the house and carefully seated in a cop car. Once everyone evacuated the house, Santana and Brittany watched as Noble ran upstairs. In less than a minute he returned with little teddy in his hand. He grabbed Stuart and walked up to the girls.

"What the hell Noble."

"What?" Santana gave him her signature glare. "Oh, you mean… yeah, that was fun. Except the Collins incident, we didn't know you two had met before. Almost blew our cover."

'_Oh Shit!'_ she thought. She suddenly realized that she did know that man. He was the police officer form last night. Brittany watched in silence unable to form a coherent sentence. Santana snapped out of her thoughts; now wasn't the time for that.

"First of all I didn't know you were a cop, and second what part of you arresting _both_ of my girlfriend's parents was fun?"

"Well, I'm not a cop, I'm a volunteer, and with the footage we have, her mother will be let go, but her father… ha he… well let's just say prisoners don't like _his kind_." He said with a sly smirk.

"Footage? What footage?" Brittany was finally able to say.

"Oh, I put a camera in the stuffed animals. I sat in the car and watched a live stream." His voice full of joy. He then remembered what he saw and his joyous demeanor dropped. "…and I'm really sorry…you know, about what happened."

Brittany's eyes almost popped out of her head, so many emotions ran through her. She didn't know if she was disgusted, hurt, or just violated. "You watched?"

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable Noble started heading for the door. "It was for the best." He stated. "Oh, both of you should drop by the station tomorrow afternoon so we can get your statement." And with that he was gone.

Santana didn't know what to say, because she knew there weren't any words that would make this right. She reached down and grabbed Brittany's hand. "Let's just go to bed." Far too tired to object, Brittany followed Santana's lead.

They changed into their pajamas and laid in bed. For the most part neither of them said anything, until the brunette couldn't take the silence. "Brittany?"

"I don't want to talk about it." The amount of indifference in her voice scared Santana. Brittany had been sad before, but she always cared. Instinctually Santana wanted to comfort her girlfriend by cuddling, but she knew she would only be rejected. Instead she turned so her face watched Brittany's back in the dark room. "Please don't hide from me." She placed her hand on the blondes shoulder; in a matter of seconds she shrugged it off. She knew this would happen, but what could she do? "I just want you to know that you _are_ worth something." Rolling back over Santana figured she'd have a better chance with Brittany in the morning. Glancing at the clock she suddenly felt tired. 1:29 tonight had defiantly been a long one. The lids of her eyes became heavy; too tired to resist she let sleep wash over her.

-x-

Brittany could not fall asleep, the nights previous events continuously ran through her mind. Even the part where her father raped her in the bed she was laying in. she knew she should feel… something, but she felt nothing. Her soul was weightless and she found herself unable to believe that this was her life. Her father couldn't have taken advantage of her, her parents couldn't have been arrested, a man who she had met once couldn't have watched every traumatic event happen. None of this is real. It couldn't be.

Slowly slipping out of bed she watched and waited for Santana to stir. When she didn't she took a look at the clock. 4:53, where did the time go? Either way she didn't care. Why should she? Every time she needed help no one was there to help her.

Looking back at her slumbering girlfriend, she wanted to feel love and appreciation, but she didn't. All she seen was disappointment and empty promises.

The cavity of heart was empty. Its beat was low and hollow. Santana had promised to protect her, she didn't. She promised to be there for her, she wasn't. No matter how hard she tried Brittany simply could not give a fuck. Again, why should she when no one else did?

She silently made her way into the bathroom; she flinched to turn on the light, but decided against it. She cautiously opened the medicine cabinet, making sure not to make a sound. Blindly reaching inside it, she grabbed some extra strength Tylenol. Her head was pounding from being hit by her father, and by reality. She knew she had found the right bottle, because it was the only one she had difficulty opening.

Once the cap was off, she shook the container until she felt 2 tablets fall into her hand.

She paused and started to think.

Sticking her finger in the bottle she noticed it was mostly full. _'Why the hell not?'_ she thought. Life had become unbearable. _'If I die, who will care?'_ her brain processed the question and came up short.

Her palm made contact with the counter as she felt around for a cup. Upon finding one, as quietly as she could she filled it with water. She tilted the bottle until it felt almost weightless. Not knowing, or caring, how many pills were in her hand she slowly took them 2 at a time. After about her 8th gulp of water her thought was tired of swallowing. She still had pills in her hand, but was far too tired to take them.

The night wore on as Brittany sat with her back against the wall. A faint light shined through the door she didn't bother to close. Her eyes now felt like lead as she struggled to stay awake. She knew this could be the last night of her life and she wanted to spend it with Santana. Her body moved at a slow shaky pace as she stood. Finally making her way over to the bed she cuddled up behind her girlfriend, who subconsciously melted into her. "I love you." She whispered.

She laid there tired. Tired of all of her fears that haunted her, and just plain tired in general.

Her eyes shut; as she waited for death to consumer her, she had one final thought.

'_I want to die. And more than anything I want them to let me.'_

* * *

Again I'm sorry for the confusion. Let me know what you think... Review, PM me if you have any questions or comments... :]


End file.
